


Venen dies freds (tot i que sembles suar força)

by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)



Category: Estupor i tremolors - Amélie Nothomb
Genre: F/F, jugar amb kanjis és divertit tant de dia com de nit, nah és broma, no em pregunteu per aquests fics?, no sé per què escric això?, no sé què és això, segona novel·la que llegeixo de l'autora segona novel·la on shipejo i escric fic
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat
Summary: Se suposa que volia aprofundir en la relació entre Fubuki i la protagonista. No sé què he fet.
Relationships: Fubuki Mori/Amélie
Kudos: 1





	Venen dies freds (tot i que sembles suar força)

Va quedar-se adormida amb la sensació de no saber si el dolor a la mà era fingit o real. Els dosos es transformaven en tresos. I els tresos, al mateix temps, semblaven ballar entre ells per esdevenir vuits. Tresos unint-se en abraçades que els feien vuits al crit de "L'amor ens farà lliures" Tresos reivindicant la seva capacitat de ser igual de dignes que els vuits, oposant-se a la unificació amb aquests. I enmig de tot els caos numeral una colla de zeros gaudint de la disbauxa ballant una sardana interminable, agafats de les mans i confonent-se en una mena d'oda al comunisme: "vine a formar part de la massa, tu també hi tens un lloc".

Zeros. 000000000000.

Per què tants zeros? Qui havia decidit que els zeros eren una bona xifra per tal d'arrodonir i facilitar processos? En algun lloc del seu cervell quedava la idea de la importància del zero pel desenvolupament de les matemàtiques. Però tot i que la idea semblava apassionant, només pensava en els zeros ballarins. Fins i tot saltaven. Un semblava haver-se fet mal, pobrissó, plorava i tot.

Va esclatar en un crit estrany: "Haig de posar a prova la meva intel·ligència".

Però no ho era, d'intel·ligent, els números s'esvaïen en una allau incomprensible d'informació que culminava en la fredor de la seva mirada.

Ja ho deia el seu nom que la tenia obsessionada: tempesta de neu. Per què doncs aquella neu semblava tan ardent entre les seves cames?

Era absurd com tantes altres coses: el desig de despentinar-la, de destrossar aquella forma perfecta, de fer-la esdevenir alguna cosa que no fos neu. Potser transformar el Fubuki en un Fuka. Deixar de pensar-la com la deessa de la fredor apuntant amb l'arc just al seu cor, més amb ànims de penetrar-la que de fer-la enamorar. Tan absurd com el desig de besar el seu ordinador i fer-lo seu.

No sabia si volia sotmetre's o sotmetre-la, no sabia si tenia sentit que els dos anhels compartissin els mateixos cossos.

"La meva torturadora estimada què en pensaries de com busco els teus rastres per tot lloc on han passat els teus dits? Busco com si hagués de trobar una resposta que em satisfés en els rastres de qui ets, en com et vaig crear, en la persona que imagino que em lliga amb unes cadenes de plaer i dolor."

Fubuki era el centre de la seva existència en les hores i hores entre números que van esdevenir merda. Fubuki i les caigudes lliures des de les finestres i volar per la ciutat. Fubuki i les variacions de la seva mirada, els matisos, el plaer que imagina que amaga en totes les ànsies de maltractar-la. O més aviat, el plaer que obté d'humiliar-la. I l'encara més estrany plaer que sent ella com a resposta.

És imaginar-se a Fubuki donant-li mort i sentir certa humitat entre les cames. És imaginar, també, a Fubuki clavant-la contra la paret dels lavabos de dones, com si fos una mena de clímax simbòlic al seu conflicte. Potser deixar anar més enllà la imaginació i veure com la seva cama s'esmuny entre les seves fent pressió just al punt clau. Les ànsies de tocar-la (però, sobretot de despentinar-la) i de sentir una petita victòria per haver-la vist deixar-se anar.

"Vas sentir alguna cosa quan vas tocar les tecles que havien acariciat el meu cos nu, o ni te'n vas adonar? No, aquesta segona persona no me la permetries, ets Fubuki però més aviat hauria de dir-te Mori i tractar-vos com ho feia, com sempre ho vaig fer. Distància."

Encara ara quan veu la postal en japonès amb aquella lletra tan elegant, (una cal·ligrafia que podria descriure's durant paràgrafs, com si es tractés d'una bella dama de la cort _Heian),_ sent un calfred que es transforma en desig.

En la intimitat dels llençols, de vegades, pensa massa amb ella i en algunes escenes _sadomaso_ per les què s'ha interessat últimament. Potser no és la combinació més adequada tot i que la seva libido sembli pensar el contrari.

Mira el pronòstic del temps i somriu, la casualitat és tan evident que no cal ni mencionar-la, el món ha esdevingut ella: Fubuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Escric coses molt random, estranyes, etcètera.  
> Dades randoms sobre el fic:  
> 1-Fuka/Fubuki. 吹雪 això és Fubuki i com es diu a la novel·la significa tempesta de neu, la idea era pensar com podria dir-se un tempesta de foc en japonès. Segur que hi ha alguna forma per dir-ho però com qui us escriu encara no sap prou japonès i el punt de vista de la novel·la juga, precisament, amb l'orientalisme, m'ha fet gràcia pensar un 吹火 (Fuka) que seria un tempesta de foc? Té sentit inventar-se una lectura/paraula així? No ho sé però jugar amb els kanjis és divertit. Així que en fi, m'ho he passat bé.  
> 2-El títol remet a un dels temes de la novel·la que no he acabat de tractar al fic (i mira que volia parlar-ne...) En fi, és igual, però alhora, també remet al típic començament d'una carta japonesa (i si ens posem ridículs podem dir que la divisió entre honme i tatamae és just el parèntesi i fora, però de debò no em foteu cas, que és broma).
> 
> I per què tinc ganes de dir tot això? No sé lol. En qualsevol cas, fer fics d'autoficcions és RPF? Pregunta mig seriosa? No, és broma, de nou, no sé ni què estic dient així que millor acabo aquí.  
> Gràcies per llegir!


End file.
